


Jude And Connor Witness Something Their Not Supposed To

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Will Happen When Jude And Connor See Something Their Not Supposed Too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Tell Me I'm The Only One Seeing That

"So, that was awesome!" Connor told his boyfriend as they walked down beach at night with their fingers intertwined.

Connor always felt safe around Jude, no matter what was happening, when Connor got shot Jude comforted him telling him "it would be okay", Connor was terrifed he would die from being shot by Taylor's Dad, but Jude put him at ease by just staying by his side.

"Yeah, that is totally the coolest zombie game I've ever played!" Jude smiled at his boyfriend, talking about the video game they had just played on their phones while sitting on the beach.

"Remember, this?" Connor asked his boyfriend, remembering the time Jude hid here after he and Jude were outed by Taylor to the whole school.

"Um, yeah", Jude told his boyfriend, embarrassed by the fact, he was embarrassed about not wanting his and Connor's relationship to be public at school at the time.

Since then Jude was proud of his relationship with Connor, they kissed at school, they held hands while walking to class. Sure, they dealt with some bullying at school about the fact that they were gay and dating each other, but the bullying quickly stopped as Principal Porter implemented a "No Homophobia Of Any Kind" rule, expelling any students who bullied other students due to their sexuality.

Jude and Connor had come very far in their relationship, they had been dating for nearly six months, Adam was starting to not only tolerate their relationship but accept the fact that his son was gay and Jude and Connor were dating, Adam could never understand how his son could have turned out to be gay but if his son was happy then he was happy.

"So, my mom's are having this cookout on Sunday to celebrate Lena's parent's 40th anniversary and they told me to invite you and your Dad." Jude told Connor, inviting his boyfriend to his family's cookout on Sunday, hoping he could make it not knowing if Adam had plans with his son.

"I'll ask my dad", Connor told Jude, hoping Adam would take him, while Adam had started to accept Connor's sexuality, Connor had always worried his dad would slip back into bad habits and prevent him from seeing Jude.

"I hope you can make it". Jude told his boyfriend while rubbing his boyfriend's thumb as they held hands on the top of the rocks at the beach, watching the waves come in and crash into the sand over and over.

"I should be able to but you never know with my dad." Connor said looking at his feet, Connor had wished he lived with someone like Jude's family, accepting of him 24/7, not just when they were scared they would lose Connor if they didn't accept him and his relationship with Jude.

"I thought your Dad was coming around to the idea of us being together?" Jude asked his boyfriend, scared to what Connor was referring to.

"He is, he's been more accepting of our relationship and my sexuality, we've been getting along really well." Connor said as he was interrupted by his boyfriend as Jude asked "then why wouldn't he let you come or not come himself?" Jude asked Connor, confused to why his boyfriend was thinking Adam wouldn't let him come, Jude was starting to believe Connor didn't want to come.

"It's just, I never know if he's going to start old habits again and try to convince me I'm not gay, and most importantly prevent me from seeing you." Connor explained to Jude, Connor did everything his father told him to do; scared he would move Connor move away and keep him away from Jude. 

Because if Adam prevented Connor from seeing Jude; the best thing in his life; the only good thing in is life at times; he wouldn't understand the point of living life without Jude.

"What's that?" Jude asked his boyfriend after seeing the terrifying site that he saw at the bank of the beach about 20 feet away from the boys.

"Please tell I'm the only one that see's that?" Jude asked in a whispering voice not wanting to be heard by who he saw.

"No, I see it too. Connor whispered back to his boyfriend, as they climbed down the backside of the rocks hiding from the man.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Jude asked Connor, terrifed by the scene he and his boyfriend were seeing.

"Yes Jude, he's doing what you think he's doing." Connor told his boyfriend, scared for him and his boyfriend wondering what to do and how to get away without being seen.

If Connor was able to attend an family cookout seemed pointless to young couple now, as they were wondering how they were going to get home alive tonight.


	2. He's Still Out There

"He's dumping a body in the ocean." Jude told his boyfriend as they hid behind the rocks so the man wouldn't see them.

"I know, Jude"; Connor told Jude urging him to be quiet so the man wouldn't hear them.

"We have see if he's still there." Connor told his boyfriend, scared if they popped their heads above the rocks, the man would see them.

"Okay, good ahead"; Jude whispered to his boyfriend; at that moment Connor knew Jude wasn't going to see if the man was still there.

"I'll do it, you baby"; Connor told Jude; knowing he had to find an way to get him and his boyfriend out of there without being seen or heard.

Connor began to climb up the backside of the rocks, popping his head above and what he saw shocked him to the core; as he saw the man dumping two more bags in the ocean in the shape of humans. 

At that moment Connor knew the man was a serial killer and if he saw or heard him or Jude he would kill them leaving no witnesses behind.

Connor then slid back down the rocks and sat in the sand beside Jude, terrifed about what he saw the man doing.

"Is he still there?" Jude asked his boyfriend, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, he's still out there." Connor whispered to his boyfriend; wishing this was a nightmare he could just wake up from.

"What's he doing?" Jude asked his boyfriend; scared to know what Connor had seen.

"He's dumping two more bodies in the ocean, Jude"; Connor replied, as he put his hand over Jude's mouth urging him to be quiet.

Jude then laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they waited for the killer to leave the beach so they could get home alive.

Jude and Connor had been waiting behide the rocks for quite some time, Stef worried to why her son wasn't home yet called her youngest child's phone.

Jude's phone ringtone then went off blasting the song " Hey, Jude"; Jude quickly declined his mother's call and turned his phone off hoping the man they were hiding from didn't hear.

Jude was wrong, the killer heard Jude's phone ringing and knew where the noise came from.

"Who's there!" The man yelled out walking towards the rocks where Jude and Connor were hiding.

"Get ready to run!" Connor told Jude as the man got closer and closer to the young couple.


	3. Who's Calling You This Early?

Looking for the young boys, the killer began to climb up on to rocks.

The killer not seeing Jude or Connor sitting on the rocks or seeing them on the beach walked back to his original spot where he dumped three bodies in the ocean.

"We are so lucky"; Jude whispered to his boyfriend still shaking from the man looking for them.

"We have to get out of here, now'; Connor said, as he and Jude slowly got up; walking in the sand off of the beach, as they were close to exiting the beach; Connor looked back one last time as he saw the man dumping another body in the ocean. 

"We are so lucky!" Jude told his boyfriend as they reached Jude's house, as Connor was spending night.

"I know!" Connor told his boyfriend; but Connor had made one huge mistake he had been carrying his and Jude's school ID's and laid them in the sand as they were hiding; little did he know the killer had found them and knew who the witnesses were.

Jude and Connor hadn't told anyone what they had saw; as they both thought no one would believe them since they were only kids.

Jude and Connor usually would have played some video games; but last night they both went straight to bed; exhausted by their run in with a serial killer at the beach.

Jude and Connor woke up that next morning completely forgetting about their scary outing with the killer.

"Wanna play some video games?" Jude asked his boyfriend as they had just woken up.

"Sure!"; Connor replied to his boyfriend; as Jude and Connor loved doing anything together such as playing video games; as they were best friends before boyfriends.

"What game?" Jude asked; waiting for Connor to pick a game out for them to play; guessing it would be a game with shooting involved.

"This!" Connor said as he handed Jude their favorite zombie apocalypse video game.

As Jude and Connor started to turn on Jude's Xbox; Jude's phone began to ring; prompting Jude to check who was calling his phone this early.

"Who's calling you, this early?" Connor asked; not knowing who would be calling Jude at this time in the morning as it was not even 7:30 in the morning.

"I don't know"; Jude told his boyfriend as he accepted the call and said "hello" to the caller on the other end.

Jude and Connor had thought their frightening night had ended; but that couldn't be farther from the true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more Jonnor Fanfics; check me out on wattpad "thefosters100"


	4. Who's At The Door?

"Hello?" Jude said to his phone after not hearing anyone's voice on the other end.

Jude after not hearing anyone on the other end of the call; prompting Jude to end his call with the killer.

"Who was that?" Connor asked his boyfriend as Jude laid his phone down on the kitchen table.

"Their was no one on the phone"; Jude replied little did Jude and Connor know their was someone on the phone it was the killer and he knew who they were.

While eating pancakes for breakfast; as Jude and Connor made themselves every morning Connor that had slept over the previous night.

Jude and Connor had been eating their buttermilk pancakes covered in syrup when Jude's phone rang yet again.

"Hello?" Jude said into his phone as he accepted the call not knowing he was speaking to the killer.

"Is this some kind of joke I can hear you breathing into phone!" Jude said as he thought one of his friends was prank calling; Jude could not have been more wrong.

After the caller began to breathe heavily into the phone almost as if he was having a panic attack; Jude ended the call slamming his phone down onto the kitchen table.

"Hey early birds!" Stef said to the young couple as she sat down beside the Jude and Connor at the kitchen table grabbing three pancakes and eating a early breakfast as she was about to leave for work.

After finishing her breakfast Stef got up from the table throwing her plate away and headed upstairs to get dressed for work.

"Oh boys I forgot; don't go to the beach at night anymore"; Stef said to the young couple as they remembered their frightening encounter with a killer last night.

"Why not Mom?" Jude asked his mother in horror of what the answer would be.

"Um, we found some bodies near the shore; and I just want you guys to be safe okay." Stef told Jude and Connor as she gave them a very serious stare as if she wasn't messing around.

Jude and Connor then shared a frightening look knowing what they saw last night was what they thought.

"Jude, get the door!" Stef called from upstairs as someone was ringing the doorbell three times.

Jude then walked towards the door twisting the door handle and opening the door.

"Hi, I was at the beach last night walking my dog and I found these." The man at the door said as he handed Jude; Jude and Connor's school ID's and walked away.

Jude thought the man fit the description of the man he and Connor saw dumping bodies in the ocean last night but after hearing his voice he knew it was the man who called him earlier breathing heavily into the phone.

"Who was that?" Connor asked his boyfriend as Jude looked as if he had just seen a dead person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated!


	5. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are very appreciated!
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad

"We were walking on the beach and we sat down on the rocks and then we saw him dumping bags that looked like bodies in the ocean." Jude told Stef explaining what he and his boyfriend saw the man doing last night at the beach.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Stef asked the young boys because she knew they were in trouble as this killer knew who they were.

"We didn't think you would believe us Mom; this doesn't exactly happen to us a lot." Jude sassed at his mother causing Stef to stare at Jude giving him a death stare as this was no time for jokes.

"He knows who you guys are so Jude your going to stay at Connor's house until all of this is taken care off." Stef and Lena didn't trust Adam with their son but they both knew it was the safest plan at the moment for Jude and Connor.

\----------

"Mike what happened?" Stef asked Mike as she arrived to yet another crime scene on the beach about two miles away from where Jude and Connor saw a man dumping bodies in the ocean.

"We found another body on the shore about two miles from where Jude and Connor witnessed bodies being dumped into the ocean.

"So definitely a serial killer; this should be Homicide why did you call me in?" Stef asked as it was her day off and it made no sense for her to be called into a homicide case.

"We found a note with the body your gonna want to see it." Mike said as led Stef to the body that was cut up and had three bullet wounds in the head.

"Read this"; Mike said as he handed Stef the note the killer had attached to his latest victim.

The note was the scariest thing Stef had ever read or seen and it sent chills throughout her body; the note had said the following:

"Jude And Connor Are Next"

"I need two patrol cars to the residence of Adam Stevens; two young boys are in immanent danger".

Stef said into her police radio knowing this skilled yet disgraceful killer was coming after Jude and Connor and she needed to get them somewhere safer than Adam's house before he found them yet again.


	6. The First Lead

After finding the note Stef and two other police cars raced over to Adam Steven's home to check on Jude and Connor's well-being.

The note horrified Stef and Adam when Stef told him what it said; they and Lena all agreed Jude and Connor staying at Adam's house was still the safest location for them.

\-------

Stef and Mike were working with the FBI as this killer had been classified as a serial killer and they needed all the help they could get.

"More bodies?" Stef asked Mike as she had arrived on yet another crime scene at the beach.

"Four more and another note"; Mike said as he began to led Stef to the location of the bodies which was nearly three miles away from where their second crime scene was. 

Stef felt horrible the four people that had been killed and tortured and dumped at the beach but her biggest concern was what did this second note say?

"We have units inside with Jude and Connor but we have to move them!" Mike told Stef as he handed her the horrifying note the killer had left on one of his victims.

Stef was in horror of the first note but this note was even more terrifying for her as the note read: "Jude And Connor Are Dead In 24 Hours"

Stef then knew she had to move the young couple to a much safer location.

\------ 

"Connor's mom is a ex special agent I could give her a call and ask her if Jude and Connor could stay with her until this is all over?" Adam said as he hated his ex wife and didn't want his son near her but he knew she could protect Jude and his son.

"Make the call"; Stef told Adam as knew staying with a ex special agent was one of the safest places possible for the young boys to stay while they hunted this killer after her son and Connor.

"We're good to go!" Adam said after he returned to kitchen where Stef was after talking with his ex wife.

"Okay boys your going to stay with Connor's mom until this blows over." Stef said explaining she was the safest location possible for them.

Adam led Jude and Connor out to his car as he was going to drive them to his ex wife's house to stay as he heard Stef say "I want two police cars escorting them just incase".

\------------

After knowing Jude and Connor had safely arrived at Connor's mother's house; Mike and Stef continued their investigation as they may have just found a break in the case.

"Sir could you tell us what you saw?" Mike asked as they were getting their witnesses statement about what he saw his neighbor doing last night.

"I already told the other cops this." The man told Mike and Stef not wanting to go through this again as he already told the other cops what he saw.

"Your talking to us now." Stef exclaimed while giving the witness a death stare that almost always got her what she wanted.

"My neighbor was carrying bags to his car last night and they were covered in blood looked like bodies were inside of them scared the hell out of me." The man said explaining what he saw his neighbor doing late last night.

"How many bags Sir?" Mike asked as he knew this was crucial to their investigation.

"I only saw one and then I called you guys he was gone when I looked back out of my window." The man said; Stef and Mike knew this as a big lead in their investigation but they knew if the witness had seen four bags they would have known for sure who their killer was.

After getting in their police car and driving to Mike's house as Mike had to gather some things to continue their investigation Mike received a text which sent a chill throughout his body.

"FBI just linked our serial killer to 28 open murder cases." Mike told Stef as they both knew this was a very experienced killer and they had their work cut out for them.

\----------

Stef and Mike arrived at Mike's house after about 10 minutes of driving while they thought this serial killer was evil yet skillful they had no idea what was going to happen next.

"AJ I had to come home to get something for work breakfast is in the fridge." Mike said as he went into his room and grabbed his laptop as it had all of Mike's evidence against the killer on it.

"AJ! Where are you?" Mike called out as he couldn't find his foster son who was supposed to be home at this time of the day.

"What's taking so long Mike?" Stef asked as she walked up Mike's apartment wondering what was taking her partner so long.

"AJ's missing!" Mike stated as his mind could only go one place did the killer have his son?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments as they are much appreciated!


	7. This Is Jude

"Hey! I thought you had to work!" AJ said as he returned to Mike's apartment after a long run.

"Where were you!" Mike screamed at his son as just a few minutes ago he had thought AJ was kidnapped by the serial killer they were chasing.

"I went for a run"; AJ replied as he grabbed a water and began drinking it as he was exhausted from his long run.

"I thought someone had taken you! Breakfast is in the fridge." Mike told his son as he walked back to his police car mad at his son; he knew it wasn't AJ's fault but he was terrifed something had happened to his son.

"He's just worked up about our case." Stef told AJ as she felt for the boy as Mike had no reason to blow up on AJ for just going on a run.

"Finish your breakfast and then meet me downstairs so I can take you to my house." Stef told AJ as he finished his breakfast quickly and followed Stef downstairs.

Stef wanted AJ at her house because she thought he wasn't safe being home alone with this killer on the loose.

\--------------

"Connor!" Connor's mother said excited to see her son again for the first time in a while as Jude and Connor were led into her house by two police officers.

"Hey Mom!" Connor said also excited by seeing his Mom again gave her a big hug.

"You must be Jude!" Connor's mother said after she and her son finished their long but loving hug.

"Come on I made dinner!" Connor's Mom said as she, Connor and Jude sat down for dinner.

"So how did you and Jude become friends?" Connor's mother asked as she didn't know Connor was gay and Jude was her son's boyfriend.

"Jude is my boyfriend Mom." Connor told his mother nervously hoping she would have a better reaction to Jude than Adam did at first.

"Well how did you and Jude become boyfriends?" Connor's mother didn't care that her son was gay and dating Jude; to be honest she found them adorable and she was just happy she had Connor back in her life.

"Well, Dad thought Jude was gay so he prevented us from hanging when we were just friends." Connor's Mom knew her ex husband was a control freak but preventing Connor from hanging with Jude who she could tell made her son so happy was disgusting to her.

"So we and Jude snuck out to toilet paper a girls house with our friends so me and him could hang out together alone afterwards but it ended up with me getting shot." Connor's mom was now pissed not at Connor or Jude but at Adam as she had every right to know her son had been shot.

"And then Dad told Jude's parents we couldn't be friends anymore but a few days later Jude came to see and stood for me and one of his mom's my principal convinced Dad that me and Jude should be able to be together." Connor told his mother; she wasn't shocked by this as she knew Adam was raised as being gay was wrong.

"Who asked who out?" Connor's mother asked the young couple; Connor was thrilled by this as he actually had a parent who he could talk about his sexuality with and not be bullied for it.

_Adam had finally let Jude see Connor and this put a smile on Connor's phone that nothing in the world could remove._

_"What's this?" Connor asked as be held Jude's hand and noticed his light blue nail polish that he hadn't seen Jude wear in quite awhile._

_"Warpaint"; Jude replied as he and Connor both called nail polish warpaint when Connor had wore it taking up for Jude when he was bullied for wearing nail polish at school._

_Connor then smiled at Jude letting go of Jude's hand and motioned for Jude to lay beside him in his hospital bed. "I broke up with Daria"; Connor said staring at the TV trying to figure out a way to ask Jude to be his boyfriend._

_"Oh really?" Jude asked as he expected Connor to break up with Daria but didn't want to seem desperate to Connor._

_"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Connor asked as he looked down at his gown knowing if Jude said no that he would began to cry._

_"I would love too!" Jude replied as he and Connor leaned into each over smashing their lips together enjoying their first kiss as boyfriends._

"That's how me and Jude became boyfriends." Connor said as his mother just smiled at him proud of her son for despite his father's attempts being true to himself.

\-----------------

The killer had no clue where Jude and Connor were but he knew he had to find them and kill them to get rid of his witnesses.

He had found out that Taylor was Jude and Connor's friend from their social media; he finally arrived at Taylor's house knocking three times.

"Hi, how can I help you officer?" Taylor asked the man dressed up as a officer little did she know he wasn't a police officer he was a criminal planning to kill her friends.

"Have you seen this boys?" The man asked Taylor showing her a photo of Jude and Connor.

"I saw them a few days ago; they had to go visit Connor's mother I believe." Taylor said; Taylor had made many mistakes against her friends in the past; she had gotten Connor shot; she outed the young couple but the she made the biggest mistake possible she had given the killer Jude and Connor's location and put them into immediate danger.

\---------------

"Ten more minutes than off to bed." Connor's mother told her son and Jude as they had finished dinner and were watching a movie while cuddling on the couch.

"Okay Mom!" Connor called out to his mother as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead.

But suddenly the power in Connor's mother's house had shut off frightening the young boys as they believed the killer had come for them.

Was the killer their to kill his witnesses or was it a quick power outage?


	8. He's Here

"He's here!" Connor screamed as he and Jude jumped off of the couch and hid under the kitchen table.

"Boys! It's a power outage!" Connor's mother stated as Jude and Connor looked as if they were going to pee their pants.

"Jude, Connor go to bed"; Connor's mother instructed them as she knew they needed some sleep as they screamed like little girls after the power had cut out for a few seconds.

\-----------

"How many bodies?" Stef asked as she had arrived at yet another crime scene from the killer.

"One body"; Mike said as he led Stef to the location of a body yet again.

"Damn!" Stef yelled as she kicked sand with her shoe pissed the killer had killed a child; one of Jude and Connor's friends.

"Do you know who this is?" Mike asked as he was hoping for a quick ID as a child had been murdered.

"Daria Jenkins, ex girlfriend of Connor; she was Jude and Connor's friend." Stef replied as she began covering up the poor girl's body.

"We'll catch him Stef"; Mike stated as he and Stef began walking off of the beach to their police car.

"Before he kills again Mike?" Stef asked as she knew she had to find this killer and quick.

"We'll find him Stef." Mike repeated hoping and praying this was the truth as the killer had started killing young children.

\-----------

"Would it be okay if we asked you some questions?" Mike asked Taylor as they had just informed her that her best friend Daria had been found dead.

"Sure"; Taylor squeaked out as she was devastated by the news but she knew answering the police's questions would help them find her friend's killer.

"Have you seen this man? Stef asked Taylor while showing her a picture of their main suspect.

"Yeah he came over earlier and asked about Jude and Connor, he was a cop." Taylor replied letting them know the man was dressed as a cop when he asked her questions.

"What did he ask about Jude and Connor?" Stef asked hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"Oh my god!" Taylor said as she knew she had made a huge mistake and threatened Jude and Connor's life.

"What did he ask you?" Mike asked as he was writing down her answers on a sheet of paper logging his evidence as this case had gotten personal for him and Stef.

"He asked if I knew where Jude and Connor were and I told him they went to visit Connor's Mom, I thought he was a cop." Taylor replied as she felt horrible her best friend was dead and she let the killer know where Jude and Connor were hiding.

"Requesting all available units to Karen Stevens residence; a man could be headed there; he is considered armed and dangerous!" Stef said to her police radio as she and Mike raced to Connor's mother's house as the killer was coming for Jude and Connor.

\-----------

Little did Stef and Mike know the killer was already at Jude and Connor's location.

The killer got out of his stolen car walking up to the first police car firing one shot through the window killing him.

"10-13 Officer down!" The police officer said into his police radio as the killer fired two shots into his car striking him in the head killing him instantly.

This skilled killer had found his witnesses location; killed the cops guarding Jude and Connor's location and he was beginning to head into Connor's mother's house to kill Jude and Connor.


	9. Stay With Me

"Bed now!" Connor's mother said as she wanted the boys to go to bed.

"Get down!" Connor's mother yelled to the young boys as the killer had walked into her house shooting at them.

All you could hear was bang bang.

"10-11; suspect down repeat suspect down!" Connor's mother said into her cell phone as she had shot the killer and killed him.

"Connor, Jude are you okay!" Connor's mother called out after making sure the killer was dead to check on the young boys.

"Call 911! Jude's been shot!" Connor screamed at his money as was giving Jude CPR.

"10-13, repeat 10-13 child shot!" Connor's mother said into her cell phone as she tried to stop Jude's bleeding.

\------------

"10-11 possible serial killer is deceased repeat 10-11 serial killer deceased"; is what Mike and Stef heard through their police radio which caused them to scream joys of happiness as this nightmare was over or was it.

"Told you we would get him!" Mike said as Stef was smiling as big as she could as the killer was dead and this nightmare was over.

"Requesting all available units to the residence of Karen Stevens; 10-13 child shot repeat 10-13 child shot"; Stef and Mike were ecstatic until hearing this over their radio as they knew Connor or Jude had been shot.

"Adams-Foster and Foster enroute!" Mike said into his police radio as he and Stef turned on their siren flying through traffic to Connor's mother's house.

\-------------------

"Hold on Jude help's on the way!" Connor yelled to his boyfriend as you could hear sirens approaching their house.

"Stay with me Jude! Stay with me!" Connor screamed with tears running down his face as he was terrifed of losing Jude.

\------------------

It had been seven days since Jude had been shot.

"Today we are not to mourn the death but to celebrate the life of Jude Adams-Fosters." The priest said as today was the day Connor and The Adams-Fosters family had to bury their loved one.

"Jude Adam-Fosters was loved by all of his friends, his teachers and his family; Jude Adams-Foster's best friend would like to say a few words."

"Jude wasn't just my best friend, he was my boyfriend, he was the love of my life." Connor said as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Whenever I was bullied or not accepted for who I am I could look at Jude and he would make it all better; when I held his hand it was like magic had happened and it made me forget everything that was going wrong in my life." Connor said as he wiped his blood shot eyes with tissues as he couldn't stop the tears from running from his eyes.

"Today I can't look at or hold hands with or kiss Jude because a coward took his life." 

Connor then just stayed silent for a few minutes not being able to talk as his emotions had overtaken him.

"Jude I will miss you forever and love you forever goodbye Jude."

\---------  
Jude suddenly woke up from his sleep and his horrible nightmare.

"Ready to go to the beach?" Connor asked as he woke Jude up.

"Let's stay home and play video games tonight." Jude stated as he wasn't going to the beach tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> I'm "thefosters100" on wattpad


End file.
